Sharon Miller
Sharon Miller (born September 17, 1956) is an English director, producer, screenwriter, voice director and teacher. She was the script editor of the ninth, tenth and eleventh series of Thomas & Friends. Miller subsequently became the head writer for the series, starting with the twelfth series, and served as creative producer from Hero of the Rails, up until the fourteenth series. Additionally, Miller worked alongside Jo Jordan during the same series and Misty Island Rescue, and has served as voice director since then. In 2011, Miller stepped down as the head writer and was succeeded by Andrew Brenner. She no longer writes for the series, but remains in her role as voice director. She has also written for "Bob the Builder: Ready, Steady, Build!", "Mike the Knight", and "Lily's Driftwood Bay". She also currently voice directs and writes for "Wissper". Episodes Written Series 9 * Thomas and the Birthday Picnic * Tuneful Toots * The Magic Lamp * Thomas' Day Off Series 10 * Follow that Flour * The Green Controller * Thomas' Tricky Tree * Edward Strikes Out * Topped Off Thomas * Thomas' Frosty Friend Series 11 * Thomas and the Spaceship * Thomas Sets Sail * Don't be Silly, Billy * Thomas and the Runaway Car * Ding-a-Ling Series 12 * Steady Eddie * Mountain Marvel * Heave Ho Thomas * Toby's Special Surprise * Tram Trouble * The Man in the Hills * Push Me, Pull You Series 13 * Creaky Cranky * Double Trouble * Play Time * Steamy Sodor * Splish Splash Splosh * The Biggest Present of All * Buzzy Bees * Hiro Helps Out Series 14 * Thomas' Tall Friend * Charlie and Eddie * Henry's Health and Safety * Henry's Magic Box * Thomas' Crazy Day * Jumping Jobi Wood! * Thomas and Scruff * O the Indignity * Jitters and Japes * Merry Misty Island Series 15 * Gordon and Ferdinand * Toby and Bash * Emily and Dash * Edward the Hero * James to the Rescue * Happy Hiro * Up, Up and Away! * Henry's Happy Coal * Let it Snow * Surprise, Surprise * Stop That Bus! * Stuck on You * Big Belle * Tree Trouble * Fiery Flynn Series 16 * Race to the Rescue * Ol' Wheezy Wobbles * Express Coming Through * Percy and the Monster of Brendam * Ho Ho Snowman * Bust My Buffers! * Salty's Surprise * Welcome Stafford * Don't Bother Victor! * Happy Birthday Sir! * The Christmas Tree Express Specials * The Great Discovery * Hero of the Rails * Misty Island Rescue * Day of the Diesels * Blue Mountain Mystery Creative Producer Series * Series 13 * Series 14 Specials * Hero of the Rails * Misty Island Rescue Gallery File:SharonMiller.png File:SharonMiller.jpg File:SharonMiller2018.jpg|Sharon Miller during production of Big World! Big Adventures! External Link * Official Website es:Sharon Miller he:שרון מילר pl:Sharon Miller ru:Шэрон Миллер Category:Episode writers Category:Production crew Category:People Category:Producers Category:Script editors Category:Voice Directors Category:HiT Entertainment Category:Mattel Creations